


Memories Of A Frost

by QueenOfTheDorks



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Guardians watch Jack's memories, Jack's Past, Jack's human life, Jack's memories, Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheDorks/pseuds/QueenOfTheDorks
Summary: A year has past since the defeat of Pitch, but the guardians are still as clueless of the winter spirit as they were when they met him. Their cluelessness and Jack's mysteriousness has caused numerous problems between him and Bunnymund. MiM grows impatient and decides to show the guardians Jack's memories without his knowledge and consent, and the guardians are shock by what they discover.





	1. The Overlands

"What the _fuck_ do you mean by you can't go?!" Bunnymund yelled.

"What I mean by 'I can't go' is that _I can't go!_ " Jack shouted back. The other guardians sighed. This argument has been going on for hours and the constant screaming between the winter spirit and the rabbit was giving them headaches.

"You've already skipped _five_ guardian meetings! What's so important that you can't go to this one?!"

"I just _can't go_ , _okay_?!" North rubbed his face in exhaustion. Jack and Aster had been at each others throats for the past few weeks since Jack started to skip a guardian meeting. When Jack refused to tell them why he didn't show up, Bunnymund exploded. Ever since then, they were breaking out into arguments every time they so much as spoke a word to each other. North didn't understand. They were finally getting along up until the last seven weeks.

"Why are you so closed off?! It's not like there's anything else important enough for you to skip a meeting! Why can't you go?!"

Jack tried to think of a good excuse but found that he couldn't. Why couldn't Aster understand that there were some things that Jack couldn't share with them? "I . . ." he started, trying and failing to come up with a good lie. "I just . . . I just . . . _can't tell you_!" Jack turned and slammed open a nearby window. He called the wind and flew away before anyone could stop him.

* * *

Man in the Moon sighed. A year has passed since Pitch's defeat and while the guardians accepted Jack into their group, Man in the Moon could see that the relationship between Jack and the guardians were almost nonexistent. They were like strangers to each other. Man in the Moon was patient, but it has already been a _year_! Even Man in the Moon has reached the end of his wit.

While he is proud of the effort the guardians put forth into getting to know Jack, he knew their efforts was for naught if Jack wouldn't open up. Plus, there's also the problem that the guardians still didn't trust Jack, especially since they still believed that Jack betrayed them for his memories last Easter. The guardians are clueless of who Jack Frost is, and that caused mistrust towards Jack. A good, strong team can't be formed without trust, and Jack didn't trust them enough to even let them know where he was on most days. In return, the guardians can't trust him.

Man in the Moon knew that this was wrong, but if he didn't do it, then the guardians' relationship with Jack will strand more than it was in the beginning, and it will make the guardians working with Jack harder if they don't trust each other. Jack was going to hate him for this, especially since MiM didn't get his consent, but MiM was left with no choice. If Jack had known, he would never allow this, which would made it harder for MiM to fix the—if there was any in the first place—relationship between Jack and the guardians.

 _'It's for the best.'_ MiM thought as he prepared for what he was about to do.

* * *

 _'Why can't they just understand that there are some things I need to keep private?!'_ Jack thought as he flew away from the workshop. He was fuming, and while he understood that they meant well, he couldn't help but feel angry. Why can't they just keep themselves out of his business and leave him alone? Can't they just understand that he can't tell them? That it's too personal for him to share?

He knew he was acting unfairly to them, but he couldn't help himself. How will they react to the real reason why he couldn't go to their meetings? While he knew the guardian meetings were necessary and important, they were nowhere nearly as important as this.

He landed on the graveyard in the village and walked towards _his_ grave. He couldn't believe that after all these years, his father's grave still stood. Though it made sense. Jonathan Overland was a good man who died an honorary death. Jack sat down near the grave of his dad. _'Happy Death Anniversary, papa.'_

* * *

"Bunny, why did you do that? If Jack doesn't want to tell you where he's been, drop it." Tooth scolded. She was sick of this nonsense. While she was also curious about Jack, she knew he wasn't ready to tell them whatever he was hiding, and she respected that, no matter how much the curiosity was killing her.

"So? The kid's like a wall. We literally know almost nothing about him other than the fact that he likes the color blue!"

Tooth narrowed her eyes. "Yes, but that doesn't mean—"

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me you don't want answers, too? We all do. The kid's so distant that he's like a stranger to us. How are we suppose to trust him?"

Tooth gasped. She was shock at the fact that Bunny could say something like that. "Bunny, he is a guardian. We can trust him. We are suppose to trust him."

North cleared his throat to get their attention. When he noticed that he did, he began, "As much as I hate to admit it, Bunnymund is right. How are we suppose to trust Jack if we don't even know his full name?" Sandy frowned at this and began making signs of protest above his head. "Yes, I know Jack is a guardian, but still . . ." North trailed off.

Suddenly, the moon flashed bright and the guardians covered their eyes as they were enveloped in a sea of bright light. When the light finally dimmed, the guardians looked around, confused about their new surroundings.

Everything was white. There was nothing but white. "What the hell?" Bunny shouted. Soon, the familiar voice of MiM echoed through.

"Guardians, I notice your nonexistent relationship and cluelessness of Jack Frost—"

"Well, it's not our fault! The kid is so closed off and mysterious!" Bunny protested, ignoring the _"Bunny, shush!"_ from Tooth. He was _not_ at fault!

"I know, and since it seems that you are nowhere closer to getting to know Jack Frost. In order to help you understand Jack better, I will be showing you Jack's memories."

"What?!" Tooth yelled. Was MiM serious?! "Are you sure?! Is Jack okay with this?! Does Jack even know?!—"

"Yes!"

Tooth gasped. "Bunnymund!"

"What? Don't tell me you aren't curious, too! This is our chance to find out who Jack Frost really is."

"But, what if—"

North interrupted, "Bunny is right, Tooth. This is our chance to learn who Jack Frost is, and whether or not he is worthy of our trust." Tooth tried to protest, but no words would escape her mouth. She sent a desperate look towards Sandy, looking for support, but she slumped when he nodded his head, a sad expression marring his face. Tooth sighed, defeated, and nodded.

"I . . . I guess you're right, but," she stopped, features supporting a stern look. "But, that doesn't make this right."

With that, the surrounds fainted into field with a forest of woods nearby. A voice started them. _"Get back here, you rat!"_ A five year old giggling boy ran pass them. The guardians was shocked. Was this Jack Frost? But how come he had brown hair instead of white?

_The brown haired boy was being chased by two other boys, who seemed to be fourteen. Suddenly, a woman appeared, her clothing an indication of her high status. The boys growled at the eight year old boy, before following their mom back home._

The eight year old smirked and the guardians' eyes widened. It was their Jack! They recognized that mischievous grin anywhere.

_Jack turned around and bumped into a tall body. He fell to his butt and looked up. One man and woman. The man seemed pretty muscular with the same brown hair as Jack's. The woman had the same brown hair and had a petite figure. They were obviously Jack's parents, their similar features giving them away._

_"Jackson Overland," the woman began. "What did you do?"_

Bunnymund smirked, "Someone's in trouble."

 _Jack grinned sheepishly. "They were calling us poor rats, so I_ might've _called them rich, good-for-nothing snobs and ordered Isley to bite them while I punch them in the jaw." he answered, innocent eyes flashing upon them._

Isley? That's when the guardians noticed the cute, gray puppy companying Jack.

_Jack's father's face broke out in a proud grin. "That's my boy!" he praised. Jack's mother turned to Jack's father._

_"Jonathan!" she scolded. He grinned._

_"You heard him, Elizabeth. They called us poor rats." he said, an innocent smile flashing onto his face. Elizabeth looked at Jack who flashed his innocent-even-though-it's-not-so-innocent brown eyes before looking back at Jonathan and sighed._

_"You boys are too much trouble sometimes." she said before walking away, ignoring the "Hey!" from the boys._

The memory fainted away, leaving Tooth cooing over how cute Jack was as a little boy and Bunny smirking. "Seems like Jack still as mischievous as a little kid as he is now." North and Sandy smiled fondly.

"Shh! The next memory is starting!" The guardians watched as their surroundings fainted into a village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the story! The next chapter will probably be posted next week, but it really depends on how much homework I have. But anyways, don't forget to comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter! :D


	2. Where Do Babies Come From?

Their surroundings fainted into a small living room. What surprised them was the small pile of presents placed on a nearby table. Little five year old Jack stood by the opened door, a huge smile on his face. A young woman arrived through the door and gave him a hug. If possible, his smile grew larger. _"Happy Birthday, Jack!"_ the woman said.

"Oh! It's Jack's birthday!" Tooth squealed. Sandy created birthday balloons and confetti cannons with his sand, a grin on his face.

_Jack hugged his babysitter and friend back. "Thank you, Alice!"_

_They parted and she stared at him for a moment before her smile dimmed. "I'm sorry that I couldn't afford a gift for you. Business has been a bit slow and we aren't making as much money as we usually make." Alice sent a sad smile. She was so busy with the bakery these days that she wasn't able to see Jack as much. She still couldn't believe that the little boy is turning six years old already. It seemed like just yesterday that he was four and trying to steal a bite of her famous chocolate chip cookies. She always caught him._

_Jack sent a reassuring grin back. "It's alright. I'm just glad that you could be here today." He missed having Alice around. She was like a big sister to him, and seeing her again made his day._

_Alice gave him a side hug and started to talk to his mom. As she talked to Elizabeth, Jack took a moment to look around the living room. His papa was engaged in a conversation with Alice's dad—probably talking about woodworking and other work stuff as usual. Alice, her mom, and his mom started to head to the kitchen, probably to prepare some food. As he examine the room, he didn't notice the charging forces outside the door._

_"Oof!" Jack gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. His body collided with the floor._

The guardians gasped, the tackle also knocking them off guard. Though, for Jack, quite literally. Jack let out a groan and Bunny twitched. "That had to hurt." he stated. The guardians nodded.

 _The weight on his body was lifted and he rolled on his back. He lifted his head up to the grinning twins, who look like they are on the verge of rolling on the floor and laughing hysterically. The adults looked at them with their eyebrows raised, and Alice had an amused expression on her face. He huffed. "What the_ heck _was that for?"_

_The twin's grin grew larger. "Happy Birthday Tackle!"_

_He stared at them for a long moment, trying to make any sense of what they just said before he shook his head, giving up. "What?"_

_Wendy gasped dramatically and Fred had a fake hurt look on his face. "Don't tell me you forgot! For every birthday, we give our favorite prankster a good tackle!"_

_He stared at them for another long moment before his brain snapped and he remembered his fifth birthday when the twins greeted him with a tackle. They said it was a 'congratulations-on-surviving-the-year-without-anyone-killing-him-for-the-pranks-he pulled-tackle'. He was clueless as to how they got that idea, but he didn't question it. The twins can be pretty weird sometimes, and he long ago gave up on trying to understand them._

_He rolled his eyes, but a fond smile spread across his face. "Help me up, will you?"_

_Fred and Wendy grinned at each other and bowed at him. "Anything for the royal highness!" they teased simultaneously._

The guardians stumbled back a bit. Their identical looks were uncanny, and the way they spoke in illusion can be a bit creepy. Unlike Jack, whose face seemed to scream innocence, the twin's face scream trouble and mischief. Their freckled cheeks, black hair, and the way that grin naturally spread across their faces made the guardians weary of them. If the two kids are as mischievous as they looked, the guardians don't want to be in their line of fire.

_They each took a hold of both of Jack's arm and pulled him up. "Thanks—" he was cut off again by the twins tackling him to the ground again in a hug._

_"Happy Birthday, Jack!" they shouted in his ear as the trio fell to the floor again. The adults watched fondly as the kids giggled._

"Seems like Jack had _quite_ the friends." North let out a hearty laugh as Bunny nodded with a smirk.

"They are so cute! And Jack seemed so happy. Why would MiM take Jack away from this?" Tooth wondered. Though the wealthy kids from the first memory were a bit annoying, they didn't seem to bother Jack much. Plus, Jack had such a good family, and a happy life! Why would Jack choose to leave all of this?

Sandy shrugged. He was thinking the same thing. Tooth frowned. She shook her thoughts away and forced herself to focus on the memory.

_The twins gave him their gifts and he placed them next to the other three presents. They began playing games with each other and forming plans to steal a treat from the kitchen. Every plan failed though._

_"Okay, kids! Gather around! It's time for the cake!" his father exclaimed and everyone gathered into the living room. His mom walked in from the kitchen, holding a chocolate cake._

_"Happy Birthday to you . . . Happy Birthday to you . . ." everyone sang. Jack's smile grew and he wondered, how on earth did he ended up with such an amazing family?_

The guardians sang along, as if they're right there at the birthday party. They watched as Jack's smile grew impossibly larger than before and cheered when he blew out the candles. _"Happy Birthday, baby."_ his mom whispered as she gave him a hug and Tooth squealed at the motherly gesture.

_Everyone watched as Jack opened his gifts. He got new educational books from Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Fred's and Wendy's parents. He received new toys from the twins, and thanked them, who shrugged and in returned made him promise that he would let them play with his other presents, or else they would be forced to rage a prank war on him. He rolled his eyes and promised._

_Alice walk towards him and placed a basket of his favorite treats in his lap. The twins licked their lips at the sight of it, drool practically dripping from their mouths, but Jack just looked up at her in confusion. "I thought you said you couldn't afford a present."_

_She shrugged. "I couldn't afford to_ buy _you a present, and besides, if you knew, you and the twins would've devour the entire basket in milliseconds."_

_"Nu-uh." Jack denied. "We would've ate the food in the basket, not the entire basket."_

_She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Whatever. Just eat the food. I spent hours baking them."_

_Jack took a bite of honey bread from the basket, thanking her and ignoring his mother's scolding to not talk with his mouth full. He proceeded to open his mom's gift, which had been a wooled blanket. His eyebrows rose in confusion and his mother, seeing the expression, exclaimed, "I'm pregnant!"_

The guardians' jaws dropped. "What?!" they screamed in illusion with Jack and the party guests. Even Jonathan was shocked and the guardians assume he didn't know about the pregnancy either. Then they watched as everyone congratulated the parents and laughed at Jack as he screamed _"I'm going to be a big brother!"_ Everything soon settled down and Jonathan placed a gift in Jack's lap.

_The gift was long in length. Jack opened it carefully and his eyes budged when he saw the gift inside. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he exclaimed as he pulled out a long shepherd's staff. "Thank you!" he screamed once again. Everyone gasped as they saw the staff. Jack was practically pouncing in his seat. "Thank you! Wait, does this mean . . . ?" Jack gasped, hopeful eyes peering up at Johathan._

_A fond smile grew on Jonathan's face. "Yep, kiddo!"_

_Jack jumped up from his seat and started to do cartwheels. "I'm going to be a sheep herder!"_

"So that's how Jack got his staff!" North realized.

While the guardians are a bit startled by Jack's reaction at first, their hearts swelled at seeing their little winter spirit so happy. They were a bit surprised at the fact that the guests didn't even seen surprised, but soon chuckled fondly at the thought that these guests must be extremely close to Jack if they established his hyperactive nature as normal.

They watched as the trio stuffed their faces with cake and Alice's baked goods while the moms in the background shook their head, giving up on reminding them of manners. It seemed like the perfect family. That left the guardians wondering. What happened?

* * *

Meanwhile, a small figure curled up besides the gravestone. Silent sobs ran through his body. "I miss you, Papa." he whispered as tears streamed down his cheeks. He lifted his head and stared at the row of gravestones. "I miss all of you." he said in a shaky voice. "I miss all of you _so much_." He whimpered as tears started to fall more rapidly.

He knows the guardians are trying, but they just don't understand, and considering his past, he might not want them to.

He laid here, silently sobbing, as he wish for a family. Why does everyone always leave him?

* * *

The guardians are still laughing after the memory fainted. The hilarity of the situation when Jonathan tried to steal a treat from the gift basket Alice gave Jack, and the fact that Jack caught him and scold _"Jonathan, this is not yours!"_ was too funny to handle and the guardians felt like they were going to choke on laughter.

Their surroundings faint into the living room, where the Overland family ate dinner. They were too poor to afford a dining area. The family was chatting happily and the guardians saw the pregnant stomach bump that started to form on Elizabeth.

_Jack was telling his mom about what kind of work he and his papa did today. When he was done, she told him how proud she was of him. The atmosphere fell into comfortable silence, until Jack remembered a question he wanted to ask his parents. Should he ask them? Or should he just keep it to himself? Was this the right time to ask? Everyone seems to be in a good mood . . ._

_Jonathan noticed the slight fidgeting and thoughtful look on his son's face. He sent a smile towards Jack and asked, "Son, do you want to ask us something?"_

_He snapped out of his mental debate and before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "Papa, where do babies come from?" Jonathan's smile immediately fell from his face and Elizabeth made an 'o' sound._

Bunny instantly started laughing hysterically. "Oh God!" He tried to gasp for air but instead huff up more laughter. "Oh my God! I can't _breathe_!" he exclaimed as he fell from the floor, rolling around, hysterical with laughter.

Sandy's reaction was similar to Bunny's. He shook with silent laughter as he rolled around in the air. North let out a booming laugh and slapped his thighs as he laughed louder. Tooth tried to stiffen her giggles behind her hand, though she was failing.

_"What?" Jonathan managed through his shock._

_Jack huffed and with more confidence, asked, "Where do babies come from?" Jonathan's mind was blank._

_"Um . . . well, you see, uh . . ." He blurted gibberish words, trying to form some sort of explanation, but came up with nothing. He sent a pleading look towards his wife, but she just shook her head, as if saying, 'Sorry, honey. You're on your own.' and started to pick up the empty soup bowls. She headed to the kitchen, leaving him all alone with his son and a question he'd rather not answer until Jack is at least sixteen. Or eighteen. Or twenty._

_"Uh . . ." Jonathan was racking his brain for an answer. He wasn't prepared for this question! He thought that he didn't have to worry about this until the kid was at least nine or ten! Curse the kids and their curious little minds!_

_Jack frowned. It's just a simple question. What's the big deal? All he wanted was to know where babies come from._

_"Um . . . uh . . . The stork!" Jonathan grinned proudly when he found the perfect explanation. Why didn't he think of this before?_

_"The stork?" Jack asked. Jonathan nodded, relief that he found_ some _type of explantation. A sad look crossed Jack's face. "Wait, so, does this mean I'm adopted?"_

_Jonathan gaped and shook his head so rapidly that it might fall off. "What?! No!" he shouted incredulously._

_Jack's eyes started to water. "I'm adopted, aren't I?"_

_Jonathan panicked at Jack's tears, and jumped up from his seat to his son's. "No, no, no! You aren't adopted!" Oh dear God, someone help him._

Bunny laughed, if possible, even harder. Just when he was able to breathe, this happened. "Oh God, oh God! I can't even—" he was rolling all over the floor again, roaring laughter escaping him. Sandy joined in with Bunny, laughing at Jonathan's predicament. North shook his head, chuckling as Tooth tried to reassure Memory Jack that he wasn't adopted.

_Jack looked up with tearful eyes full of hope. "I'm not adopted?"_

_Jonathan shook his head. "No, you aren't! I lied!"_

_Jack frowned. "So, where do babies come from?"_

_"Uh . . ." Jonathan said for a long period of time before shaking his head and hysterically said, "You know what? It's your bedtime!" and picked up Jack. He ran to the bathroom and placed Jack in there abruptly. "Don't forget to brush your teeth! Good night and good-bye!" he spoke quickly and made a mad dash to his room._

_"But, Papa! I still don't know where babies come from!" Jack shouted from the bathroom._

_Jonathan continued to make his escape, ignoring Jack. "John?—" Elizabeth tried to question as he ran past her and into his and Elizabeth's bedroom._

_"I'm not here!" he stated before slamming the door. Relief flowed through him. He escaped! He kissed the floor. He escaped!_

_Meanwhile, Jack pouted. What was so hard about answering a simple question? Jack shrugged. Oh well, he'll just ask Papa tomorrow._

"I'm dying here!" Bunny choked out through his laughter. North joined in and Sandy hid his snickering behind his hand. Tooth was giggling, unable to hold it back anymore. While they were laughing, their surroundings fainted into another memory.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? I worked on it all day, and I edited it about five times before I was satisfied with it. I went through three music playlists when I was working on this. BUT, it's done! Chapter 2 done within this week!
> 
> Anyways, don't forget to leave kudos and comments! See ya next week! :D


	3. Jack's Mother-Complex

The guardians was emerged into another memory and their eyes took in the scene. Jonathan was pacing back and forth in the living room rapidly, running his hand through his hair multiple times as he murmured unclear words. Jack was seated on a chair, a worried look on his face. _"Papa, is mom going to be okay?"_ The question struck a cord in the guardians. Confusion and concern intensified with every minute and unanswered questions plagued them. What happened to Elizabeth? Is she okay? Was she hurt?

Suddenly, a scream ripped through the silence and the guardians were immediately sent into a worried frenzy. _What was happening_?! Screams were erupting for minutes on end and the guardians were scared for Elizabeth's state and fate. Suddenly, the screams stopped. The silence worried the guardians even more. _What happened_? A midwife entered the scene and realization dawned on the guardians. _"It's a girl."_ Tooth squealed at the statement and Memory Jack giggled.

_"I knew it!" Jack beamed._

_"Yes, you did." Jonathan smiled, his eyes filled with affection and love. "How did you know anyways?"_

_"The wind told me, Papa."_

_Jonathan drew back, not expecting that reply. "The wind?"_

_"Yes, Papa, the wind."_

"It seems like Jack was talking to the wind even before he became a spirit." North commented, the other guardians nodding in agreement. Fond smiles formed on their face. Even before, Jack was still a child to the wind. It was a sweet thought.

Both Jack and his papa headed to the bedroom where the guardians assumed Elizabeth probably was. They entered the room and Elizabeth was there, lying on the bed, her face covered with a thin layer of sweat. She was obviously exhausted, but nonetheless, a small smile was on her face. Jonathan gave her a kiss on the forehead. _"Are you alright, Honey?"_ he asked in a soft voice. She nodded and shifted into a different position. A bundle came into view. Tooth squealed when her eyes landed on it. The baby!

 _"What are we going to name her?"_ her husband asked. She had a thoughtful look on her face for a moment before her eyes suddenly shifted to Jack. A glint flashed in her eyes and she beckon him over to the bed.

 _"What kind of name do you have in mind, Jack?"_ Jack frowned, his eyebrows narrowed. His eyes squint in thought, and a thin line spread across his face. Then his face suddenly brightened, and if possible, beamed brighter than before. The guardians drew back at the sudden reaction before smiling at his happy expression.

"He is so cute!" Tooth gushed. Bunny rolled his eyes, but was amused with her behavior.

Elizabeth placed the newborn baby in Jack's arms. Jack stared at the baby for a moment, before answering, _"Pippa. She looks like a Pippa."_

Elizabeth gasped. _"Pippa! Oh, what a perfect name!"_ Jack blushed.

Jonathan smiled and nodded. _"Pippa Overland it is then."_

Pippa opened her eyes and her tiny lips curled upward. Jack bounced her lightly, causing her to giggle. _"Hello there, Pippa. I'm your big brother, Jack."_ Pippa squealed and babbled as he continued bouncing her.

 _"Now, Jack,"_ Jonathan started, continuing when Jack's attention shifted to him. _"Being a big brother means that you have to help us care for her. You have to protect her. Can you do that?"_

Jack nodded, a determined look on his face. _"I promise to protect her with my life."_

Jonathan smiled. _"I know you will be a great big brother."_ Jack brightened with radiating happiness as he continued to play with his new baby sister.

Tooth squealed at Jack's proclamation, and proceeded to fangirl over the scene. "This is so _cute_! I can't even—I _can't_ — _I need to breathe!_ I—" Bunny slapped his paw over her, silencing her.

"We get it." he grumbled, but everyone could see the humored glint in his eyes.

* * *

MiM was frowning. He was debating whether or not he should show the next set of memories and was rethinking his decision over again. Should he? Maybe he shouldn't. The next set of memories was a bit more personal. However, on the other hand, Jack would already be furious when he finds out that MIM showed the guardians his memories, even if MiM had just shown a few so far.

In all of the years he watched over Jack, he had never seen someone more qualified to be a guardian than the winter spirit. Ignored, excluded, alone for over three hundred years would turn anyone bitter. But not Jack Frost—no, he just kept on smiling that bright smile of his. Even though Jack wasn't a guardian before, he still watched and played with the children, despite the fact that they didn't see him. MIM saw how it pained Jack when children walked through him, but even though Jack kept on smiling.

MiM always felt a small plague of guilt whenever he thought of Jack. _"Why?"_ he would always ask. MiM desperately wanted to answer, but he couldn't.

He could've comforted the boy. He could've ask North or someone else to take Jack in. Oh, how easy it would be. Jack would be happy. He would have a family again.

But the world would pay the price.

The path MiM set Jack on was a hard one. Jack cannot have attention. To have attention drawn to Jack could make others realize Jack's potential. They would realize how powerful Jack was.

MiM realize Pitch's plot, and he knew that only an unexpected savior can save them. Even if Pitch did find out about the boy, he would excuse him as another minor spirit—another ordinary spirit that is no such threat to him. To doom one child to years of loneliness will save the rest.

But that was what Jack was. _A child_. A child that needed love and care and a family to guide him. But, a child doomed to isolation, to loneliness, with not one trace of a happy memory or any knowledge on how to control his powers. A child without love.

MiM was suppose to protect children, but he let this one child suffer for centuries.

He shook his head. _It was for the greater good_ , he always told himself. Letting this one child suffer would save _millions_ of others.

That didn't mean MiM didn't feel guilty. That didn't mean that he would forget the first few decades where Jack cried himself to sleep every night, begging for someone to see him.

* * *

Tooth can barely hold in her squeals. Bunny was acting like he was annoyed, but everyone can tell that he was on the verge of _squealing_ too. Tooth paused; okay, maybe not squealing, but at the very most, gushing. Come on! Who wouldn't?

Sandy was smiling fondly. It was nice to know that Jack had a loving family and an amazing life before he became a spirit. However, the question still plagued Sandy and he couldn't shake the feeling that something might've happened. Sandy was thankful that the surroundings started to change again. It gave him a distraction.

The guardians found themselves on a small hill. They could see the Overlands' house a few yards away. The family was having a picnic near a tree. _"She is so cute!"_ a voice squealed and the guardians noticed Fred and Wendy holding the newborn baby. _"What's her name?"_ Wendy asked.

 _"Pippa Overland."_ Elizabeth answered.

Fred nodded in agreement to the name. _"'Makes sense. She looks like a Pippa."_

Wendy raised an eyebrow. _"How does one look like a Pippa?"_ Her brother shrugged.

 _"Dunno. She just looks like a Pippa."_ Wendy rolls her eyes and the guardians watched as she continued bouncing the baby.

The guardians continued to watch the interactions between the Overlands and the Evan twins. Stories were exchanged and laughter roared. The nature of the family warmed the guardians' hearts. It especially warmed Sandy's. It was nice to know that Jack experienced love before and that Jack wasn't always alone. He remembered one time, when he was doing his guardian duty when he passed a lake. He noticed a certain spirit and remembered Bunny talking about some winter spirit living near a lake. He was always too busy to have an actual chat with Jack before and that upset him greatly, but he made sure that Jack always had pleasant dreams.

Bunny couldn't honestly see the problem. Sure, he overreacted a bit with Jack—even though he wouldn't admit that—but he couldn't see how Jack could've suffered at all. Jack had a loving family and creepy, but cool friends. Sure, the rich kids were definitely rude and snobbish, but other than that, Jack seemed to have a pretty good life. The only reason Bunny is even watching Jack's memories was that it can potentially give him some great blackmail material.

Tooth kept on squealing. "Oh, how I wish I could hold Pippa right now!"

Bunny raised an eyebrow. "Probably good thing that you can't. You'd probably shatter the poor kid's eardrums. You definitely shattered mine."

Tooth scowled, "Oh shut up!"

 _"Wait! Don't do that!"_ Jack's panicked voice caught the attention of the guardians.

_Jack took Pippa from the twins when they started to toss her in the air. "What?" Wendy whined._

_"You're not suppose to toss her into the air!" Jack hissed while he rocked Pippa in his arms._

_Wendy frowned. "But I always see moms do it to their babies."_

_"Yeah, but Pippa is just a few months old! She will get hurt too easily!" Jack exclaimed. How can they be so careless?! This was his baby sister here!_

_Fred frowned, but a smirk just spread across Wendy's face. "Aw! You have such a mother-complex!" she cooed, and, realizing what his sister was doing, Fred grinned mischievously before joining in._

_Jack's jaw dropped. "What?!"_

_"Yeah," Fred agreed, a gleam in his eyes. "Next thing you know, he'll be lecturing people on the 'dangers' of not wearing a coat in the winter, or the importance of washing your hands before and after dinner." Jack's jaw dropped further._

_"I wouldn't be surprised if I see him fighting all the other moms for the last daisy-themed dress." Wendy added gleefully._

_"What?!" Jack's face was baffled. "What the—?! I do_ not _have a mother-complex!"_

_"Hmm . . . I don't know." Fred hummed, a mock-thinking expression on his face. "Are you sure?"_

_"Yeah! I am most certainly sure!" The twins had their eyebrows raised and Jack scowled at then, though still rocking Pippa._

Bunny raised his eyebrow. Of all the years he'd known Jack, it didn't ever cross his mind that Jack had a mother-complex. A brother-complex, yes, but a mother-complex, Bunny wasn't sure. But to be fair, Bunny didn't know Jack that well. The twins were obviously just teasing Jack, though.

The rest of the picnic went with Jack scowling at the twins and protesting that he didn't have a mother-complex while the twins continue insisting that he did. Jonathan and Elizabeth just watched the exchange with a humored look on their faces. Jack had a frightening glare directed towards the twins, but the scary effect was ruined by Jack rocking and bouncing Pippa onto his lap.

_Jack stood up calmly and set Pippa in his mom's arms gently. "Mother-complex." Fred smirked. Jack whipped around faster than anyone can comprehend._

_"I do not have a mother-complex!" Jack hissed and started to chase the twins as they continued to shout "mother-complex," provoking Jack every time._

_When Wendy squealed particularly loud, Jack frowned. "Shh! I just rocked Pippa to sleep! She's a baby and she needs her rest!" he scold._

_The twins giggled. "Yes, mom." Jack growled and started to chase them around again._

The guardians laughed at Jack's reaction as the memory fainted away. "Frostbite? Acting like a mom? I would pay to see that!" Bunny exclaimed and the guys nodded in agreement. Tooth just smiled fondly at the scene.

Their surroundings shifted. "A new memory!" North said.

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Captain Obvious." Before North could retort, thick clouds of smoke hit them. " _What the hell?!_ " Bunny yelled as the guardians coughed and waved the mass of smoke away. "Now what in tarnations—" Bunny was interrupted by a scream. Bunny was about to voice his question when he lifted his head. His entire body froze from shock, but was quickly startled by another scream. He saw the other guardians reacting with similar shock. Bunny watched the scene in front of them, shocked and horrified.

Smoke clouded the entire area and ashes blew into different directions. Screams filled the atmosphere.

The village was burning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I had a lot of tests in the past weeks and when I tried to write the chapter, I discovered that the chapter needed a bit more planning. Thank you for the comments and kudos this story received so far. I'll try to update sooner than I usually do to make up for the late update. 
> 
> Anyways, don't forget to leave comments and kudos!


End file.
